


Love Potion

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dream Drop Distance, First Date, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mutual Pining, No KH3 spoilers, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Post DDD, Sad with a Happy Ending, attempted hurt/comfort, dreameater riku, i can’t write hurt/comfort, wholesome I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Right after becoming a Keyblade master, Riku has another Sora-related problem to solve.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Love Potion

After spending so much time in the realm of sleep, going to sleep to let his body rest for once felt strange to Riku. There was so much his mind tried to process and even though he was lying in his bed, eyes burning with exhaustion, he found himself being unable to fall asleep.

So much had happened in such a short timespan. He and Sora took the Mark of Mastery exam, Sora almost lost his heart to the darkness, Riku had chased his dreams, became his Dream Eater and passed the exam, becoming a Keyblade Master.

He didn’t think he deserved that title. After all, it was Riku’s fault that they both got roped into this adventure, always risking their lives while trying to battle the Heartless and Nobodies. Sora had gained and lost his powers, he had sacrificed himself to keep his friends safe, but despite everything he went through, it was Riku who became an official Keyblade Master. 

Riku secretly feared that Sora was mad at him, but through the Dream Eater bond, he realized that it wasn’t the case. It was true that Sora was frustrated because he lost his powers again, however his frustration wasn’t directed at Riku at all and he was genuinely happy for his friend. 

Thinking about the Dream Eater bond made him groan. He could feel Sora’s emotions now, but it was hard to separate his own feelings from Sora’s. and Riku desperately hoped that the bond didn’t work in both directions because if Sora felt affection Riku had for him, he wouldn’t be able to stay at his side any longer.

Falling in love was actually something Riku was afraid of. There was no way Sora would return his feelings, and he knew he wouldn’t reject him either, Sora was just too nice for that. He would continue to treat Riku just like before, but knowing that would cause him more pain.

He sighed and pulled the blankets over his head. There was no use thinking about it right now. Master Yen Sid was probably going to discuss their next actions and Sora needed to find a way to regain his powers again. Riku didn’t know if he could go on a journey together with his friend, but he knew their paths would lead them back together eventually. With this thought in mind, Riku finally fell asleep.

* * *

There was an unfamiliar weight on his chest when Riku woke up. He thought that it was one of his Dream Eaters because they used to keep him company during the seldom times that Riku allowed himself to relax during the Mark of Mastery exam, but then he remembered that he wasn’t in the realm of sleep any longer and that his Dream Eaters couldn’t follow him here.

Riku slowly opened his eyes, feeling his heart speeding up at the sight of familiar spiky brown hair. He carefully removed the blankets from his body, revealing a sleeping Sora underneath. He gasped in shock, feeling heat rise to his face.

When did Sora get here? He definitely remembered wishing him a good night and saw him retreating into his own room, so the only conclusion was that Sora must have joined him sometime after Riku fell asleep. 

This wasn’t normally a problem, after all he and Sora shared a bed many times in the past, but ever since Riku realized that what he felt wasn’t just friendship but deep affection for his friend, he couldn’t continue doing that anymore or he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

Riku thought about just leaving his bed and letting Sora sleep some more, but then the brunette stirred and groaned, blue eyes slowly blinking away the last traces of sleep. He yawned and stretched before gracing Riku with a soft smile.

“G’morning, Riku!” he cheerily said, getting out of bed. “Man, I slept like a stone! What about you?”

Riku looked at him dumbfoundedly before replying to his question with another question. “Sora, what are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? Can’t I share a bed with you, ‘Ku?” Sora asked sweetly. Riku arched his brows at the nickname and at the fact that Sora wasn’t wearing anything but his boxers and an oversized shirt. Wait, wasn’t that his shirt?

“We haven’t shared a bed for a long time now,” Riku pointed out, carefully getting out of bed as well. 

“Oh really? Guess it was time to change that!” Sora gave him another sweet smile, yawning.

Riku frowned because Sora wasn’t acting like his usual self. “Did something happen yesterday?” 

“What do you mean? Nothing happened! Oh except, I was really thirsty so me and Kairi snooped around the kitchen late at night! And I found some bottles that looked like potions so I drank one. And then I suddenly grew really tired and couldn’t find my room anymore,” Sora explained with a blush, scratching his head with a bashful smile.

“You drank something weird and decided to sleep with me? In my bed?” 

“Yeah! is that weird?” 

“No, not at all,” Riku coughed as reply, feeling his cheeks burning again. Sora was giving him puppy eyes and those were hard to resist. “I think I should ask Kairi about that drink though. But first, we need to dress.”

“A’ight ‘Ku! I’m going with you!” Sora grinned and removed his shirt. It was definitely one of Riku’s, which made him blush even more. Damn it, he hoped Sora didn’t notice.

After getting dressed, Riku tried to find Kairi. Only he wasn’t really thinking about where he was going, because Sora insisted they hold hands so they wouldn’t get lost in the Mysterious Tower. Riku objected at first, after all they could just walk next to each other, but Sora didn’t want to let go of Riku’s hand. 

“Please, ‘Ku! Just for today!” Sora begged, giving him puppy eyes again. 

Riku sighed and relented eventually. “Alright, just for today.”

“Yay!” Sora cheered and hugged Riku excitedly, who stiffened up in surprise. Sora didn’t seem to mind however as he animatedly told Riku a story while they were looking for Kairi, but Riku wasn’t really listening.

“Hey Kairi!” Sora greeted his friend when they finally found her. 

“Hey Sora, hi Riku!” she smiled, until she noticed Riku’s mortified expression. “Is something wrong?”

“I was hoping you could explain,” Riku sighed and told her what Sora told him this morning about the strange potion.

“A bottle that looked like a potion? You mean this?” Kairi said and pulled a small bottle out of her pocket, studying it in the morning light. “I found this in the kitchen with Sora last night, but I didn’t want to drink any weird stuff. In the darkness, I didn’t realize that the liquid is all pink and not blue like a potion. So I don’t really know what he drank, but it doesn’t seem dangerous.”

“Kairi, this is serious,” Riku groaned. “He went to sleep with me last night and calls me with a weird nickname.”

“Aw, maybe he just likes to show you how much he loves you! Right, Sora? You love Riku, don’t you?” she teased and Sora nodded vigorously.

“Yes! I love my best friend Riku!” he confessed, causing Riku to blush again and it made Kairi burst into laughter. “Oh my god Riku, I think he drank a love potion!”

“Kairi, this isn’t funny!” Riku exclaimed, feeling embarrassed. 

“Why? I thought you liked him too.”

He was taken aback by her statement, biting his lip.

“What? You’re not that good at hiding it, you know?” Kairi teased.

“So… everyone knows?” Riku asked, mortified.

“Everyone but him.”

Riku sighed exasperatedly. “So he only acts that way because of that potion.”

“Are you sure? I mean I’m not an expert on this, but I don’t think Sora would say that if he didn’t feel something for you,” Kairi surmised, crossing her arms. “But just to be sure, maybe you should take him to Master Yen Sid.”

“Hm, I think that’s a good idea.”

* * *

“I must apologize, but I do not know a way to help Sora out of this predicament,” Yen Sid apologized when Kairi and Riku explained the situation to him. “One of my former students has left this bottle behind. I did not have the heart to throw it away, but I did not expect that you were going to find it.”

Riku almost chuckled at that. Sora had a knack of getting into trouble involuntarily, so this didn’t come as a huge surprise.

“So there’s no way to help him?” Kairi asked worriedly. 

“There is no need to fear. The potion’s effects will eventually fade once enough time has passed. For now however, it would be best if you kept an eye on him, Riku.”

“Rikuuu, let’s go somewhere! I don’t want to stay cooped up in the tower!” Sora whined, pulling at Riku’s arm. 

“I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, given the state you’re in,” Riku said quietly, but he secretly wanted to spend the day together with Sora.

It had been a very long time since he had time to relax. And if he didn’t have to save the world and think about the burden Sora shoulders, he would definitely take him out somewhere fancy and hope that this idiot would catch on. Unfortunately he was a Keyblade Master now and his duties were a priority. 

“Riku,” the Master interrupted his thoughts, “although banning the threat that poses the darkness is an important task, I have decided that you are released from this for today. You may spend the day as you wish as long as you keep an eye on Sora.”

“Oh how nice! You can go on a date with Sora!” Kairi cheered, which in turn caused Riku to blush again. He wished it was a date, but it was just the potion that made Sora like this. There was no way Sora actually liked him like that.

* * *

“Alright, where do you want to go, Sora?” Riku decided to ask after going to his Gummi Ship. Sora was clinging onto him and refused to let go, so he wasn’t really in a state to fly anywhere.

“Wherever you want!” Sora chirped happily, finally letting go of Riku’s arm to take the seat next to him. Riku really didn’t mind the way Sora clung onto him and he was actually a little sad that he let go.

No, he should stop thinking like that. It was just the potion that made him do this. But a part of Riku selfishly thought and hoped that Sora would reciprocate his feelings once the effect of the potion stopped.

“Then let’s go to Radiant Garden,” Riku suggested and avoided looking at Sora. If he could feel or see the inner turmoil that Riku was going through, he didn’t comment on it.

“Oh, Radiant Garden is nice! I wonder how much has changed since the last time I was there!” Sora remarked happily. “I can’t wait to show you around, ‘Ku!” 

Riku’s lips slightly twitched upward when Sora said that. He didn’t visit Radiant Garden a lot, but he knew that it was being restored to its former beauty and he also wanted to see how much had changed. If the situation was different, he would visit the flower garden with Sora that he had found some time ago.

* * *

Radiant Garden was bustling with life. Riku remembered how destroyed the city looked like before, but in just a few months, the city was being gradually restored. There were still traces of destruction that several battles against the Heartless left behind, but the majority of the city was already restored. The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee worked hard. 

“Wow, so much has changed!” Sora exclaimed when they arrived at the marketplace. He took Riku’s hand and grabbed him to a nearby booth, looking at the things that were sold. There was a jewelry stand that Sora took a lot of internist in, pulling Riku closer again. 

“Look, Riku! Don’t they look like paopu fruits?” Sora asked, holding up some necklaces. 

Riku tried to smile, but a sudden pang in his chest made him feel unable to do so. They really looked like small paopu fruits, and if the legend was true, exchanging them would mean that their destinies became entwined forever. And as much as Riku wanted to share his destiny with Sora at his side, if Sora wasn’t feeling the same, he would just make his friend feel uncomfortable. 

“They do,” Riku deadpanned curtly, letting go of Sora’s hand. “I’ll wait for you at the exit. Come to me when you’re done looking.”

Sora gave him a confused and almost hurt look for a second, but it was replaced with a happy smile again. 

“Alright! I won’t take long!”

* * *

Sora was starting to complain about being hungry, so Riku decided to let him rest at a nearby cafe. He wasn’t particularly hungry, so he decided to order anything Sora wanted. Sora took one glance at the menu and grinned, whispering into the waiter’s ear to make his order. 

Riku wasn’t really paying attention. He wanted to enjoy this trip, but ended up feeling even worse than before. He didn’t blame Sora for it though, he was just under the influence of a love drug. 

“Are you okay, ‘Ku?” Sora asked after he ordered, putting a hand on Riku’s. 

“I’m fine,” Riku sighed and gently pulled his hands away, not noticing the look of hurt that Sora gave him. 

Thankfully the waiter came back with Sora’s order just at this moment, distracting him temporarily from Riku’s actions. 

He had ordered a large portion of chocolate mousse inside of a heart-shaped bowl with waffle sticks and spoons to eat the fluffy pudding. 

“Let’s share, Riku!” Sora announced, dipping a spoon into the mousse and raised it towards Riku’s mouth. “Say ‘ahhh’!”

At first Riku wanted to reject. This was very embarrassing, and he felt the heat rising to his face again, but because Sora looked at him with his pleading puppy eyes again, Riku decided to go with it. 

“Alright, but just one,” he said and let Sora feed him. The fluffy cream melted in his mouth immediately, sweetness overwhelming all other tastes. It was almost too sweet. 

“Riku, we’re sharing this!” Sora insisted, shoveling a spoonful of pudding into his mouth as well. “It’s so sweet!”

“Alright, alright! I’ll eat, but I’m going to do it on my own,” Riku grumbled and took the other spoon. He felt bad for feeling frustrated, but he really wanted this day to end. 

They ate their share in awkward silence after that. Riku refused to look at Sora, knowing that he was probably hurt by Riku’s actions. But he just couldn’t help it, these weren't Sora’s true feelings after all. 

* * *

Riku paid for the dessert and they continued to walk around Radiant Garden. The sun was already beginning to set, but Sora still showed no signs of returning to his former self. In fact, he was unusually quiet. Riku knew that it was his fault and it ate him up, but he said nothing and walked next to his friend’s side in silence. 

They arrived at the flower garden which Riku wanted to show Sora. He felt his heart speed up as Sora walked to the flowerbed, kneeling down to pick one. The sun framed his face, giving him a soft, but also melancholic look. 

Riku watched him in silence, not daring to come closer. Sora got up, absentmindedly twisting the flower in his hands. 

“Riku? Have… have I done something wrong?” he suddenly asked with a soft and almost fragile-sounding voice. It was so quiet that Riku almost didn’t hear it.

“Why do you ask? Of course not.”

Sora just gave him an incredulous look. He tossed the flower away, went closer to Riku, cupped his cheeks and leaned closer. 

“Then… you wouldn’t mind if I do this,” Sora whispered, staring at Riku’s lips. Riku gulped audibly, feeling his heart speeding up. 

“S-Sora…” he breathed, watching as Sora moved closer. But before their lips could touch, Riku quickly pushed him away. 

“No! We can’t!” he gasped, hiding his blushing face behind one hand. But what followed next wasn’t something he anticipated. He watched the pain blooming on Sora’s face, hot tears falling down his face. 

Riku lost his breath for a second when the pain became too overwhelming. He knew in that moment that this weren’t his own feelings and that he was feeling Sora’s pain. 

Was it still really the potion affecting Sora? Or were these his true and genuine feelings? 

“S-Sora?” Riku reaches out in shock, but Sora batted his hand away. 

“Why are you doing this to me, Riku?” Sora inquired. There was no anger in his eyes, only pain. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We are connected, Riku! Not just through the Dream Eater bond, we have been connected ever since we were children! And I finally,  _ finally _ understood what it meant to have the strength to protect someone I cherished the most! I cherish you, Riku, but you still reject me! So tell me, what did I do wrong? How can I fix this? How can I make you realize just how much you mean to me?” Sora cried, his lips visibly quivering. 

Riku was taken aback by Sora’s outcry. “But, I thought the potion-“

“It has nothing to do with my feelings! Riku, please. It doesn’t work that way,” Sora interrupted him, hands curling into shaking fists. “I liked you for so long now, but I didn’t understand what I was feeling. So all this potion did was to make me realize that my feelings for you weren’t the same as my feelings for my other friends. You have to believe me, Riku.”

Oh, how could he have been so blind? Riku realized that he pushed Sora away because he was afraid. He was afraid that things would change between the two of them, but they couldn’t stay the same forever. Blinded by guilt of his past actions, he just couldn’t see Sora’s heart, even though he was someone who wore it freely on his sleeve. 

He approached Sora carefully, hoping that he could touch him this time. And when Sora did nothing to stop Riku, he embraced Sora tightly, placing a hand to the back of the brunette's head. 

“I’m so sorry, Sora. I didn’t want to hurt you,” Riku whispered and Sora let out a shaky wet laugh as he wrapped his arms around Riku’s waist. 

“You’re calling me an idiot, but I think you’re the bigger one!” Sora complained, burying his face into Riku’s chest. Riku didn’t let him though, gently titling Sora’s chin upward with one hand. 

“You’re right for once,” he grinned and kissed Sora passionately, wiping away the last remnants of dried tears on Sora’s face. He tasted mostly like salt, but his lips were oh so soft that Riku found he didn’t mind so much. 

It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from Riku’s shoulders. He didn’t have to hold back anymore because Sora, stupid, lovable dork Sora, reciprocated his feelings and let his heart soar. 

When they broke apart, Sora was glowing. He had finally returned to his old happy self and it made Riku feel just as happy. 

“Let’s go back to the tower. It’s getting late,” Riku said, taking Sora’s hand to entwine their fingers. But Sora didn’t move, and when Riku turned around, Sora was looking downwards at his feet again 

“Riku, you won’t go back to pretending that none of this has ever happened, will you?” Sora asked quietly. 

Riku shook his head and squeezed Sora’s hand, giving him the softest smile that he could muster. He knew that Sora was able to feel the love that Riku had for him through the Dream Eater bond, but when Sora looked back up again, he decided to say it anyway. 

“No, Sora, I won’t. Our destinies are entwined and no one will be able to separate us. Not now, not ever.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t actually going to upload this. And I’m very sorry for uploading this anonymously, but this fandom gives me no other choice.


End file.
